


The adventures of Quel'dorei Creche Master!

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: AU, Arthas is not going Dark either, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, High Elf Anakin, Humor, There is no way Anakin will turn Dark, You will see for yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: The Chosen One is discovered to be a High Elf, when he is seen playing with children in the Creche.Palpatine's plans are totally screwed, even with Anakin and a group of younglings go to Azeroth, where Anakin will play the part in saving from the great evil.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Sylvanas Windrunner, Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore
Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111284
Kudos: 8





	The adventures of Quel'dorei Creche Master!

**Author's Note:**

> I have Anakin as a Half High Elf in few of my Warcraft Crossovers, but I had this plot bunny-what about him being kidnapped as a High Elf infant by the Sith and they use their rituals to disguise him as a human and Ani's true heritage revealed when he goes to the Creche?
> 
> Thus, this story was born. Plus, I think that Anakin as a Creche Master would be safe from the Dark Side. So, this was inspired by a Tumblr piost, where a fantastic idea of Anakin being a Creche Master was described.

Anakin wandered off during the Council Session, as the discussion of his fate kept dragging on and on. It was easy to leave the chamber, as he wanted to go to the 'fresher. He missed his mother and the sands of Tatooine, so he searched for something familiar. He was able to find it several floors below and far away from the Council chambers.

He found the comfort at last, as he started playing with children. Then, he felt himself shifting from inside, as he let the Force transform him into a being that he truly was.

They found him a few hours later, when they searched the whole temple and found him in the middle of gathered group of younglings. But it was Anakin's appearance that stunned them the most.

Instead of a human boy, there was a real High Elf, or the Quel'dorei. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He still wore his Tatooine clothing and it did not fit the Elven boy.

He was telling them his story, before he came here. They were also fascinated with the High Elf youngling in front of them. Also, Anakin's relaxed posture indicated that the atmosphere was doing its magic on the High Elf.

It was settled that Anakin was to be the assistant in the Creche, as he was found to be good with children and no one thought that it would be good idea to train a High Elf to be the Jedi.

It was decided that The Chosen One would be on a different path and Anakin was happy to be admitted to the Order. Even if he was not going to be someone's Padawan, he would look after children.

Anakin blossomed from the creche assistant to one of the head caretakers. He blossomed into a young Elf, who was able to let go his charges go, when it was their time to be chosen as Padawans by the Knights or Masters. Anakin saw them often and he was happy.

Also, he had longer blond hair and his features hardened. He was a handsome High Elf and to avoid attracting attention of young females of his age, he wore a hood, when not in the creche. Or even better, he braided his long hair and many younglings helped him with that.

Over the years, Anakin had been constantly commed by the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who wanted to speak with him. But, the High Elf had other things to do and he didn't like the man from day one.

Anytime Palpatine tried to get Anakin to come to his office, Anakin's answers were this each time: "Sorry Chancellor, I have a class." and/or "I have a Gathering of Younglings to do," and so forth. Addiounaly, Palpatine ran into the private comlink from time to time.

Obi-Wan also responded from time to time and even Yoda picked up the comlink. When Anakin was sixteen, this was so tiresome, that he blocked the communication from the Chancellor's office to his comlink for once and for all. He also told the Council that the man disturbed him when they first saw one another, and the Jedi had barred Palpatine from visiting Anakin.

Palpatine fumed that the Chosen One could not be reached as apart from being blocked, he was barred from seeing Anakin in the Temple. The Sith Lord had to come up with something to drive the Chosen One to the Dark Side.

But, it was the will of the Force that her child was caring for the children, who shielded him from the bad man, as he had absolutely unhealthy interest.

Anakin was twenty years old, when Yoda approached him. The war was enraging and despite Anakin not fighting on the battlefield, he was contributing on his own.

He was waiting for a group of younglings, who were to help him in finding Azeroth, his homeworld. It happened a week before the beginning of his mission, when one of the younglings looked up the information in the Library.

"Master Skywalker, look! There are archives about your people in the Temple!" the youngling exclaimed.

"Can I see?" Anakin asked as he approached the youngling, who ran to one of computers.

"I'll read. High Elves, or Quel'dorei, are also known as Children of noble Birth in Darnassian and Thalassian. They are descendants of the Highborne Night Elves, who came to Eastern Kingdoms, thus founding Quel'thalas. Their capital is called Silvermoon," the youngling replied as he showed the page.

Anakin marveled as he read the info. He wanted to meet his people and at least learn from them. Yoda agreed on his mission and added: "A group of younglings with you, will go. Help you to find Azeroth, they will."

"I will protect them, as I know how to use the Force. Besides, I believe that the trip is for the education, but I sense that something is horribly wrong. I will make sure that they are safe," Anakin spoke.

"Kyber Krystals on Azeroth, there are. Find one in Quel'thalas, you shall," Yoda replied as the younglings ran up to him.

"We're ready, Master Skywalker!" they exclaimed as he smiled. He loved to be around children and he did not regret of being a creche caretaker.

Soon, the ship took off and Yoda watched, as it flew away to the stars. The young High Elf was pursuing his search for answers and the Grandmaster believed that Azeroth would be right place for them.

As the ship flew through the stars, Anakin sensed that Palpatine was to launch a plan to do something terrible to him and the younglings, so he used the Force to navigate.

"Master Skywalker, you're going in the right direction. Azeroth is near the border of the Unknown Regions and Outer Rim," a youngling named Karlla Lorran, who was a human, spoke.

"Good. I feel that we are near. And so are the answers to many of my questions. But I sense something dark going on there, as if the evil has surfaced," Anakin said.

"We will find out. We have Lightsabers to defend ourselves, so we are ready to go and explore. But we have to be careful. Azeroth is known to have strange and dangerous creatures," Driad Cendu said.

"We will exercise caution in this mission

As they arrived at one of the continets, Anakin knew that the land, where the trees had golden leaves and strange energy was sensed, would have answers.

"Let's land in this small section! I sense no enemies and we can cover the ship with foliage to hide it from locals!" a youngling named Neo Parkere exclaimed as he pointed to the spot near the beach.

"Alright. We will make it that our camp is here. We will proceed with caution, as we chose not to land near a settlement, where we would attract most attention and the unwelcome one," Anakin agreed as he slowly began to land the ship. He also made sure not to let his piloting skills erode, while he cared for the younglings.

Soon enough, Anakin used the Force to send a message to Obi-Wan, stating that he was on his mission, to which Obi-Wan replied that someone else would fill in.

"That's settled, let's make sure that nothing is left behind in the ship

One of the High Elf Rangers was watching the sky, when he saw the ship landing north from his post. He was amazed, as he saw something that was not of Azeroth origin.

"I will have a look at that flying vessel and its passengers, then I will alert the Ranger-General," the Farstrider said as he ran off.

"Be careful, as I sense more the one Force Signature and one of them is very strong. Could it be?" a female asked as she watched her comrade running off.

The ramp lowered and Anakin exited the ship first. He still was hooded, as he believed that he was a stranger among his people, since he grew up first as a slave, then for next eleven years, he cared for the children.

Now, he had a small group of younglings, who were with him. Their names were-Karlla (Human), Neo (Human), Driad (Cerean), Mu Rhis (Cathar) and Ku Sek (Selonian). All of them already had their lightsabers constructed, but they volunteered to go with Anakin to Azeroth, as he prepared for the journey and planned to go on his own.

But, the younglings, who had heard of his mission to go to Azeroth, agreed to come with him and they were near him.

Anakin swore that he would protect them, as the number of the Jedi was diminishing, because of the Clone Wars, that raged. Anakin was not there, when it began, but he was glad, as he had a nightmare that he lost his right arm to Dooku, should he have been living a life of a Padawan and not the Creche caretaker.

He wondered on his origins, as he only remembered Shmi Skywalker, who was now free and alive. Siri Tachi and Ferus Olin rescued her from the Tusken Raiders and they suspected that the Sith could be behind the kidnapping to turn Anakin to the Dark Side.

With his foster mother alive and alright, Anakin focused on his work at the Temple, without any worry, until the day, when he learned where his people lived. Thus, the mission to learn from them came to his mind and he talked with Master Yoda, who agreed on his mission.

Now, Anakin had a small group of younglings in his care, who volunteered to go with him, for both education and chance to escape the chaos that was the Clone Wars. And here they were, on Azeroth.

The younglings used the Force to cover the ship with leaves and foliage, so it would be safe and hidden. As Anakin was to congratulate them with a good work, Neo exclaimed:

"Master Skywalker, a High Elf is coming this way!"

Anakin had his lightsaber with him. It was constructed by him, since he was also teaching the younglings on how to wield them in classes. He didn't think of using it, as he wanted to start out peacefully. He motioned to the students to keep theirs away.

The Elf faltered his steps, when he saw Anakin, before muttering something. Then he saw a female High Elf run to them, as he whispered into her ear.

"Are we in trouble, Master?" Karlla asked as she watched the scene ahead.

"I don't believe that we are. But, I am not sure what has them hushing. I am one of them, and yet, my arrival has stirred them," Anakin replied as a male High Elf ran off and a female turned to the group.

"We'll first talk with Ranger General first, then we'll speak with the High King," she said as Anakin and the younglings followed the woman.

"Alright. Younglings, stay close to me, alright?" Anakin asked, as the group nodded. They would do the explorations later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's High Elf appearance is based on Anasterian Sunstrider's appearance from Warcraft III-Reforged. But of course, Anakin doesn't wear the Elven attire, doesn't have white hair and Felo'melorn, that Anasterian is seen wielding. And Anakin had just reached adulthood, when the Clone Wars started.


End file.
